


These lights are blinding

by littleramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha twins - Freeform, Episode Tag, I really don't know what this is, M/M, My brain vomited onto the page, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleramblings/pseuds/littleramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're going to get yourself killed, you know." Aiden murmurs, fingertips tracing the curve of Ethan's jaw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These lights are blinding

 

"You're going to get yourself killed, you know." Aiden murmurs, fingertips tracing the curve of Ethan's jaw. It's some time past four in the morning, the apartment as silent as the world outside and just as similarly flooded with darkness. They're in a bed, could be either one of theirs but neither really know, these days. It's been a long time since they slept alone, a long time since they had designated sides. 

 

Ethan's eyes close, exhailing in soft, even breaths. "I won't."

 

Aiden's fingers drop, following the line of his brother's neck until he's pressing against the kiss-caused bruise on Ethan's collar bone, the fingerprint purple and red on his wrists; marks he refuses to let heal until morning. "You can't hesitate any more, okay?" ( _'pull back'_ Ethan wants to correct,  _'I pulled back.'_   but he doesn't, he stays silent and let's Aiden familiarize himself with his body all over again) "It's us against everyone else." 

 

' _But it doesn't have to be',_  is what Ethan wants to say. He wants to tell Aiden of a life where they don't have to have a perminent defence, a strong offence, sleeping with one eye open and a never deep enough to be caught by surprise. A life where they can settle down, be their own pack and never have to take orders from someone else again, but he doesn't; he can't because it'd be a lie. So instead he nods, a slow, slight movement of the head that has him breathing in Aiden's scent, warm and sheltered _._

 

Maybe there was a time they could have lived differently, before they traded family for pack and cold cellars for the the pull of the full moon, a time where they had an address to call home and objects to call theirs, but neither remember it now. Something probably for the best, Ethan had decided once; you can't miss what you never knew you had, but he knows that it was never in this life they had freedom. Never will be, either, and he's come to terms with that now. He's had to - Aiden would bring him a star if he could, burn a hole in his hand trying, he loves him that much, and it's a thought that chills Ethan to the core, makes him want to pull down the sky so Aiden won't ever be tempted to do so. If he knew it was a life like that Ethan wanted, he'd risk his life to present it to him on a silver platter, but Ethan would rather have this life, have his brother, than live anything safer alone.

 

"Don't worry," is what Ethan settles for, hand curved over Aiden's hip to pull him closer, bodies pressed close. "we always make it out alright."

 

Aiden shifts, brings Ethan's head to rest upon his chest, and places a lingering kiss to his temple. "Yeah," he murmurs, "Yeah, we do."


End file.
